Por siempre Ella
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: Él lo sabía, nunca fué un secreto para el sus sentimientos, pero ella siempre lo odió, ¿Esta historia puede tener su lado feliz? .. Mimato  perspectiva Matt "Del odio al amor"  :D


**Buenas a todos :D ^^**

solo quiero decirles que esta es la perspectiva de Matt, se podría decir que es la otra parte de la historia "Del odio al amor", ojala les guste no creo que haya quedado muy bien, hice a un Matt tan romantico que me sorprendio que tanta cursileria saliera de mi D:

este fic se lo dedico a mi hermana luisa, quién me dio la idea :D (lo siento luu no metí la parte del Karaoke, lo dejare para otro fic lo prometo es una buena idea), pero como sé que no leeras este fic, no interesa mucho XD (así es mi hermana, terminaré leyéndoselo yo ¬¬)

en fin sin mas que empiece la lectura...

Digimon no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para entretener.

* * *

><p><strong>POR SIEMPRE ELLA<strong>

¿Cómo me enamoré? Me lo preguntas constantemente; desde hace un mes y medio que somos pareja; mis amigos comentan que como era posible que yo, el típico chico serio, y antisocial, además de rudo, me había enamorado de la princesita del rosa; eso es algo que solo yo, sé. Pero creo que hoy se los contaré.

Recuerdo la primera impresión de ella, fue en un campamento hace 6 años yo tenía 11 y ella 10. La primaria del distrito de Odaiba, a la cuál asistía a clases decidió hacer un campamento por verano, yo solo accedía ir porque mi hermano Takeru se encontraba en la ciudad, luego de acordar con mis docentes; el también iría. Yo la vi, apenas subimos al transporte que nos llevaría la montaña donde pasaríamos las próximas semanas, me pareció medio ridículo, que alguien llevara un gorro vaquero color rosa; pero aún así algo en ella me cautivó, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello castaño; ojos miel tan profundos como el mismo océano, parecía un ángel entre todas las demás. Cuando debimos presentarnos; lo supe se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa y estaba en 4to, era un año menor; pero igual seguía pensando que era preciosa, podría decir que la niña más hermosa que podía a ver visto, parecía que ese campamento podría ser mucho mejor, no solo estaría con mi hermanito, sino que también podría conocer a esa hermosa muchacha; pero fue en ese mismo campamento donde nos enviaron al mundo digital. Una batalla contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, se llevaría a cabo, debo decir que después de una discusión una noche en ese mundo, la convivencia se torno desastrosa, aunque pensándolo bien con lo que le dije, tal vez dañé cualquier oportunidad futura. Pero que podía hacer, era un niño, solía sentir vergüenza de muchas cosas; pero cuando me sentía fastidiado de una situación solo explotaba y decía las cosas sin pensar en a quién podría lastimar.

Después de eso, se acabo la aventura totalmente vencimos a los darkmaster y también a apocalymon, pero no mejoró para nada la situación con ella, ya había desistido de la idea de hacerme su amigo, total era solo una niña caprichosa, pensaba en ese entonces; y ahora que lo pienso era cierto, solo era una chica mas. Pero no puedo explicar con exactitud lo que sentí cuando eso ocurrió…

**Flashback**

-Mimi ¡no puedes estar hablando enserio! ¿Por qué te irás? –decía insistentemente un pequeño niño rubio. –Ahora que todos somos buenos amigos, no es justo – concluía.

-lo sé, Tk. –decía la voz algo quebrada de la portadora de la pureza. Y no era para menos había estado llorando toda la mañana preparándose para darle a sus amigos la noticia de su pronto partida del país.

-Te olvidarás de nosotros al estar allá – decía aun más cabizbaja una pequeña joven con cabello castaño.

-¡Pero yo no me pienso olvidar de ninguno! se los prometo, Kari, Tk; seguiremos aún siendo buenos amigos todos –estoy último lo dijo observando al resto del grupo; que también estaban algo decepcionados, pensar que hacía poco más de un año la habían conocido habían vivido esa aventura y ella se alejaría de todos. Eso traía tristeza a todo el grupo de los niños elegidos, menos a uno; o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-y… – empezaba a hablar un chico alto de cabello negro azulado, que parecía no poder poner en orden su punto - ¿es seguro que te irás? ¿No será broma de tus padres? ¿Digo pueden ser vacaciones?... –terminaba de preguntar el portador de la sinceridad a su amiga Tachikawa.

- No Jou, me temo mucho decirte; mejor dicho decirles que mis padres han decidido irse de Japón debido a todo el alboroto ocurrido por los Digimon, - empezaba su explicación, notándose como batallaba con sus lagrimas para que no se asomaran por su blanca piel. La chica realmente los iba a extrañar, pero debía dejar todo claro y explicárselos y esperar que a pesar de la distancia su amistad no se deteriorara, - además, parece que a mi padre le ofrecieron un nuevo puesto en ese lugar y aceptó de inmediato. Ambos me dijeron que era una buena oportunidad para mí. –concluía con sus lagrimas al borde de salir.

-Amiga, realmente nos harás mucha falta- una chica un poco más alta que la Tachikawa, la portadora del amor ahora tomaba la palabra. Se vieron durante unos momentos y solo pudieron ambas soltar a llorar.

-Sora tu nunca lloras, por favor no me despidas así… - decía entre lagrimas imposibles de guardar la castaña ojimiel.

-pues Mimi tu me harás mucha falta. Solo quiero que sepas que para mi serás siempre mi amiga no te olvides de eso – respondía Sora aún abrazada a su amiga Mimi, entre sollozos imposibles de evitar. Y es que en esa aventura lograron entenderse, ella era la niña caprichosa y ruidosa que siempre quería imponer su voluntad, pero también era la niña tierna que siempre demostraba los miedos que sentía; para Sora esa niña era como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo, a la niña que debía proteger y darle su cariño fraternal, y ahora iba … a otro país para ¿siempre?.. Siempre… esa palabra parecía muy grande y retumbaba dentro de ella.

Al separarse Sora y Mim solo acertaron en sonreír; ya verían como esa amistad seguiría a flote a pesar de la distancia.

Y así se podía ver desde ese parque como la niña portadora de la pureza, de castaña cabellera, ojos color miel, blanca piel y cuerpo delgado; se despedía uno a uno de sus amigos. Al día siguiente partiría a su nuevo hogar, no quería irse sin decirle a cada uno lo que hubiese querido que fuera esa nueva amistad. Llegó a uno del grupo; ese chico en especial, al que tanto detestaba, no quería ni siquiera tener que hablarle, pero por formalidad tendría que hacerlo.

-…Esto Matt – decía la castaña notando como el nombrado alzaba el rostro hasta unir sus miradas. Miel y azul se cruzaron, cierto tono de incomodidad se noto entre todo el grupo de digielegidos, pero aún así, ella siguió dispuesta a continuar lo que estaba por decir. – espero que este tiempo estés bien y también cuídate mucho. Adiós. –dio por culminado su discurso hacía el rubio ojiceleste.

- Gracias… cuídate – dijo en un tono casi inaudible. Estaba seguro que ni la misma Mimi había logrado escuchar su susurro. Él era feliz, solo por ese instante le dijo algo en tono nada prepotente y sin tanta rabia como se notaba que ella tenía contra él.

Después de esto todos devolvieron la mirada a su amiga, por quien se encontraban reunidos en dicho lugar, celebrando su último día juntos y conmemorando la gran amistad que todos habían formado, empezaron el campin que habían planeado olvidando por completo la partida de su amiga al día continuo.

**Fin Flashback **

Ese día no dije nada, no mostré tristeza, ni alegría, ni amargura, pero mi corazón se rompía, ¿por qué? Pensaba para mí mismo, lo recuerdo tan bien, que incluso me aterra que pierda un examen de historia o filosofía, porque no logro recordar lo que he estudiado un día antes; pero con ella era diferente, yo desde siempre supe que la amaba y siempre supe que ella me odiaba, y no era para menos siempre que intentábamos hablar era un completo imbécil… así somos los niños…

Los días siguieron y volvimos a revivir otra aventura en el digimundo, esta vez no estuvimos encerrados en ese lugar. Teníamos libertad de entrar y salir cuando quisiéramos, pero claro, nosotros ya no éramos los niños elegidos. Había una nueva generación. Al final de esta batalla en la que participó mi hermano tuvimos que reunir la luz de todos nuestros digivices, no eran solo los niños elegidos actuales, sino también los anteriores y además de los de todo el mundo. Ella estaba en Estados Unidos, ya vivía allá, tenía su residencia nada haría que ella volviera a Japón y aún durante esta nueva batalla desde ese lugar lo pudo hacer. No pude verla, vencimos la maldad restante del digimundo por medio de la unión eterna de esta luz; y así nuestra vida continuaba… si para ese entonces la vida seguía su rumbo.

Yo empecé a meterme cada vez más en la música pasaron varios años y así mismo se nos fueron abriendo más puertas y nuestra banda de Rock-pop estaba en la cima del mundo, o eso era lo que decía nuestro representante. Yo ya tenía 16 años.

Un día una gran oportunidad se nos presentó, y sin pensarlo la tomamos. Constaba en una pequeña gira internacional; solo duraría un mes. Empezaría por fin a tener fruto todo lo que me había esforzado y lo mucho que me había alejado de mis amigos; el primer concierto sería en New york. Lo pensé y al darme cuenta ya alguien se encontraba en mi mente, era la imagen de una chica castaña, una silueta bastante tentadora para mí. ¿Qué sería de ella? Me preguntaba en esos momentos, había una remota posibilidad de que me la encontrara; así que no lo haría solo. ¡No! Eso sí que no… invite al "viaje" a mis dos mejores amigos, Tai y Sora; quienes llevaban cerca de 6 meses juntos y así al mes nos fuimos… esa tarde mi banda y yo nos presentaríamos en un pequeño auditorio… quién diría lo que pasaría….

**Flashback **

-Tai, Sora espérenme aquí, en medio de la gente voy a entrar un segundo, para apartar nuestros lugares –decía un rubio a sus dos amigos.

-Claro Matt, solo no te demores. Por favor – le respondía la portadora del amor a su amigo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que no conocemos nada ni a nadie y no queremos perdernos – Se unió a la conversación el ultimo chico, un moreno alto y bien formado.

-Ok. Ya verán. No demoro nada.

El rubio ojiceleste se alejaba rápidamente de sus amigos tratando de encontrar a su manager que se encontraba fijándose en los últimos detalles, para la presentación.

-Oye tu, ya tienes los sitios -Grito el Ishida a su representante, cansado después de tanta búsqueda del susodicho – mis amigos esperan afuera y quiero que entren rápido antes de que se pierdan – decía mostrándose ahora preocupado por sus amigos los cuales querrían matarlo por hacerles esperar tanto.

-No te preocupes, hasta hay lugar de sobra en primera fila, si se te ocurre traer a chicas lindas que recién conozcas puedes hacerlo – le contestaba su representante en tono burlón, ya que sabía de primera mano que su voz principal no era para nada uno de esos chicos que le gustaba meterse con cualquiera, como los otros miembros de la banda.

- ok, ya traigo a los chicos aquí, y déjate de estupideces – estoy último con un tono de rabia.

El rubio salió de ahí rápidamente dio con el lugar en donde había dejado a sus dos amigos y cuál fue la sorpresa al ver una figura femenina, bien formada, con un cabello bastante largo, sin duda a pesar de que no viera su rostro, la combinación de rosados en las prendas que llevaba, la delataban, no podía ser otra que Mimi Tachikawa; si la chica por la que secretamente desde hacía tantos años suspiraba… pero ya era muy tarde pensaba el chico ya tantos años y nunca había dicho nada, obviamente ella tendría pareja y no pensaría ni un segundo en él y cómo hacerlo si estaba más que claro el profundo desprecio que tenía hacia él.

Dejo de correr y se fue acercando sigilosamente por detrás de quien tenía la palabra en ese momento.

- ¡woooo! ¡Felicitaciones! Me alegro mucho por ambos. – Dijo alegre Mimi – y me van a decir que vinieron a… ¿celebrar su noviazgo en Estados Unidos?

-No como se te ocurre es que estamos aquí por este concierto –dijo Sora empezando a explicarle – Matt se presentará, será su debut internacional y empezará en esta ciudad.

- ¿Matt? Dx – dijo algo incomoda la portadora de la pureza.

- Si. Exactamente yo me presentaré, ¿hay acaso algún problema? – Dijo el rubio con voz algo arrogante apareciendo por detrás de la castaña ojimiel. Si, el rubio había escuchado la última parte de su conversación y creyó que ya era hora de aparecer en el escenario.

- Para nada – Dijo con igual tono que Matt – Aquí hasta las ratas tienen su momento de fama–Concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el comentario.

-¿Ahh? ¿Me estás diciendo rata? – preguntó algo fuerte el rubio.

- No rata, pero si serás como una alimaña que donde menos te quieren ahí estas - Dijo Victoriosa Mimi.

-Oigan no van a empezar con sus peleas –Dijo tai, a lo que Sora sonrió– Llevamos tiempo sin vernos y ¿así es como se saludan? –Terminó su punto Tai.

- ….

- ….

Ninguno dijo nada, y acto seguido Matt invito a pasar a Tai, Sora, Mimi y sus amigas; recordó los asientos vacios que había en el lugar apartado y así todos se sentaron en primera fila.

Al verlo llegar con tanta gente y por gente su manager quería decir "chicas", solo acertó decir, "yo siempre lo supe de ti Ishida, conquistador Estadounidense" – el rubio no presto atención al cometario solo respondió con una mirada de odio.

Al terminar el concierto las amigas de Mimi se despidieron y los amigos decidieron partir hacia la ciudad, sería una noche para divertirse los cuatro. Se movilizaban en una amplia limosina guiada por la Tachikawa quién era la que mas conocía su ciudad.

El rubio no sabía hacia donde se dirigían pero aún así, el estar con ella a tan pocos centímetros lo hacía maravillarse, habían tantas cosas que le quería decir pero no podía, por los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él, que no eran precisamente los más lindos que podían existir.

La limosina paró y luego de dejar encargado el chofer al rubio de llamarlo a la hora de recogerlos empezó lo que se seria una interesante velada para los chicos.

Lo que la Castaña llamaba "Rumba Estadounidense", solo era una pequeña reunión a comparación de lo que los chicos hacían en Japón con el resto del grupo Digielegido. Y es que solo era ver que ya no eran niños y no se restringían tantas provocaciones del mundo mundano; El rubio que se acercó primero a la mesa-bar; decidió pedir una botella de tequila, para empezar su noche y quién sabe tal vez intentar arreglar tantos años de mal entendidos con la castaña; eso le daría algo de valor; luego de recibir su pedido diviso la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos; Tai y Sora estaban bastante animados observando el licor que llevaba el chico entre sus manos, ni cortos ni perezosos iniciaron las rondas, las primeras la ojimiel pasó; solo recibiendo en cuando mucho un trago de todo lo que los ya ebrios Tai y sora ofrecían, El rubio por su parte se había desplazado a otra mesa rodeado de chicas que lo habían invitado a estar un rato con ellas.

-Tú eres el mismo de la tarde – decía una chica eufórica acercándose como acechando al rubio – el cantante Yamatto Ishida – concluyó la chica.

-Así es, muchas gracias por asistir y qué bueno que les haya gustado –Respondía el Digielegido al grupo de chicas quienes lo miraban expectantes de lo que diría – yo me tengo que retirar; vine con unos amigos y ya es hora de volver con ellos. –decía mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de las chicas; es que ya se habían acercado demasiado, tenía una atrás de él, oliendo su cabello, otra se encontraba por debajo de la mesa "masajeando" lo que era parte de la pierna del rubio; esto sí que le incomodaba, además de que la chica que primero habló tenia fuertemente agarrada su brazo derecho, mientras con su brazo libre intentaba hacer tomar al portador de la amistad un vaso que tenía una sustancia similar al licor; aunque si se trataba de un grupo de acosadoras, no podía asegurarse que solo fuera eso; pensaba para sí mismo el Chico.

Parecía que la batalla contra esas chicas sería eterna y fue cuando la escuchó.

Oye Matt ya me quiero ir – Dijo Mimi a su amigo en tono de molestia.

-Claro vámonos de una vez ¡Mi amor! – La chica lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, pero el rubio rogaba qué pensará que lo había dicho para zafar de esa situación, ya que estaba siendo objeto de acoso por parte de sus nuevas "fans".

-Claro MATT –Respondió, el Rubio se sentía feliz, pero a la vez aliviado porque no había dicho nada que lo hiciera quedar como un mentiroso.

**Al salir del lugar.**

-Gracias Mimi enserio que estaba en a puros – dijo Matt queriendo empezar una charla amena, al menos una en toda su vida con la castaña de sus sueños, pero en vez de eso esta contesto inmediatamente

-Acabo de perder la poca reputación que me quedaba después de ese numerito.

- y cuando perdiste la primera parte, ya quisieras estar enredada con un "gran cantante" como yo – le dijo el rubio arrinconándola en un pequeño pasillo que se veía al lado del gran local. Ya este no podía aguantar más el rechazo, iba a intentar ser su amigo de una vez por todas, el ya no era el niño antisocial que ella había conocido muchos años antes, su nuevo estilo de vida lo habían hecho cambiar; justamente eso era lo que quería demostrarle.

-la perdí en el momento en que deje que me vieran entrando contigo a un sitio – respondió con antipatía – y para que lo sepas antes que salir contigo preferiría hacerme una depilación completa en cera caliente todos los días e incluso en la cara – concluyó dando por ganada la "batalla verbal" que siempre sostenían; pero el chico no iba a permitir que ella siguiera pensando cosas erróneas de él.

-Oye – dijo el portador de la amistad captando aún más la atención de la tachikawa, ya que no la liberaba ni siquiera un centímetro de la prisión que había hecho este contra el cuerpo de la chica – viéndote así de cerca hasta tienes un lindo rostro, hay cosas aquí que se pueden apreciar mejor – dijo lo que obviamente había notado desde el primer día en que la vio, no podía reprimirse más y en cualquier caso podría echarle la culpa al alcohol…–Acepto que si, quería librarme de las tipas de la disco, pero es que, ¿Qué tan seguido la gran Diosa Mimi tachikawa te dice que se quiere ir ya de un sitio y ¡contigo! - esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de burla – Solo digo que te parece si no llamamos a la limosina, si no que andamos por ahí.

– Estás patéticamente borracho – dijo la castaña.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Si yo estoy lo mas de bieeeeeeennnn – respondía el rubio, obviamente no estaba nada bien; pero no era el alcohol precisamente lo que lo tenía mal, era cierta chica que no se lograba dar cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo digielegido.

-mejor llama a la limosina y nos largamos me dejas en mi casa y tú te largas a tu hotel y mañana te vas a Japón y asunto arreglado ¿te parece? – dijo con voz firme pero solo consiguió la risa de Matt.

-Esa no te la creo jajajaja – decía Matt y es que para él era tan gracioso pensar en la Tachikawa como una chica firme, mientras más reía mas se daba cuenta de lo linda que era esta mujer que tenía arrinconada, de un momento a otro volteo a ver el comienzo del callejón y divisó a las chicas que anteriormente se encontraban adentro del local acosándolo, parecía querer seguir; aun traían un vaso con ese extraño "licor", sintió miedo, volteo a mirar a la castaña; su mirada era de desprecio pero no podía hacer ya nada, sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó hacia los labios de esta, si estaba seguro de que quería arreglar las cosas con ella, tener una amistad, pero no pensó que por culpa de esas tipas se precipitaría a hacer algo que tal vez le costara toda la "relación" que tenia con la ojimiel; ya era seguro que no podría volver a intentar acercase a ella, la perdería para siempre; pero ese beso para él, era lo más deseado durante mucho tiempo y sabia lo imposible que era esto, entre más pensaba más se sorprendía ya que no sentía ni un golpe, nada de dolor, analizó solo un poco la situación se dio cuenta que no lo estaba rechazando al contrario lo correspondía …

**Fin de Flashback**

Si, Mimi jamás me rechazó ese beso. Me correspondió, me sentí en las nubes, pensé que me golpearía o no sé, haría algo en mi contra, se vengaría, pero nada. Decidí llamar a la limosina e irme, si mejor me retiraría antes de que se diera cuenta de que mi ebrio yo, en ese momento no estaba presente, eso pensé mientras nos dirigíamos a su residencia, linda casa, sumamente grande y amplia. Espere a que entrara y me fui.

Pasó así un largo mes en ese País, las presentaciones no tuvieron gran relevancia, pero varios agentes que nos vieron dijeron que teníamos mucho talento, que esperarían a que maduráramos un poco más como banda y nos llamarían. Eso era ganancia para nosotros 5 incluidos nuestro manager.

Así volvimos y decidí, tomar cartas en el asunto, exactamente cartas… eso fue lo que se me ocurrió, empezar a enviarle cartas a Mimi, y todas desde aquí de Japón, tenía un millón de preguntas que hacerle, como si ¿tenía pareja? o ¿estaba enamorada de alguien? o ¿el por qué correspondió ese beso?, tantas cosas se me ocurrían preguntar; pero siempre terminaba con las mismas preguntas ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te teñirás de nuevo el cabello rosa? ¿Cómo va la escuela?, solo esas preguntas, temía que no me contestara, pero siempre a los pocos días de enviarle una, ella me respondía, se hizo constante nuestras charlas, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, ya no me trataba con frialdad, ya estaba dispuesto a abrirle mi corazón, a decirle y gritarle todo lo que yo sentía por ella, pasaron varios meses y seguimos en la misma dinámica, eso me hacía estar tan motivado e inspirado a la hora de las practicas con la banda, por fin podía saber lo que era estar enamorado a plenitud, ella era chica que siempre pensé que era. La chica perfecta para mí.

Un día en medio de una presentación en uno de los mejores clubs de Odaiba, nuestro representante recibió una llamada; nos contó que era uno de los agentes que conocimos en las Vegas; quería que fuéramos de nuevo a Estados Unidos a una gira igual de corta que la anterior que habíamos tenido en dicho país, pero sin embargo tendríamos más audiencia, esta sí que era la oportunidad de nuestra vida. Y más de la mía, por fin esta vez no me reprimiría le diría a Mimi lo que sentía por ella tendríamos tres meses y medio para prepararnos y la primera presentación de nuevo sería en New York, estaba ansioso; debido al poco tiempo que ya tenía, entre escuela y banda, no podía siquiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar; y así acabaron mis envíos de cartas con Mimi, pero antes de eso decidí enviarle un anticipo de lo que luego haría, como no soy nada tierno se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a la ahora novia de mi hermano Tk, si él llevaba ya un año con Kari y ellos sí que eran los dueños del romance, y así ella me dijo que le enviará a mi "novia" , (obviamente ignoraban que hablaba de Mimi) un presente sencillo, pero significativo. Una hojita de papel con una silueta de una pareja besándose; y que le escribiera algo que saliera de mi corazón, pedí ayuda, pero se confabularon diciendo que yo era el que la quería y debía de expresar lo que mi corazón decía.

Empecé con dicho escrito, no salía nada, no era como con las canciones, pensar que le iba a escribir algo a ella me hacía sentir mucho miedo,… canciones eso si era la mío; así se me ocurrió una gran idea… le escribiría una canción , eso sería más que propio de mi; fui adelantando poco a poco en el tiempo libre que tenia, si es que se le podía llamar tiempo libre a las pocas horas en las que podía dormir, pero no importaba; el trasnocho no significaba nada, si al contrario era para mi único y verdadero amor. Estaba motivado; esta vez no lo echaría a perder lo haría lo mejor posible, así pasaron los tres meses y solo restaban dos semanas para dicha gira ya había terminado mi año escolar nada obstruiría mi plan, aun así era un manojo de nervios; ya había compuesto la canción junto con su melodía, sería un solo, creo que era lógico, al ser una declaración pensaba; pero entonces una noticia hizo que me preocupara y me cuestionara que era lo que debería hacer.

**Flashback**

**¡**Mimi Regresa! – decía eufórico un Chico de cabello rojizo portador del conocimiento – Por fin –concluía

-Es cierto y parece que esta vez se queda ¡Estoy tan contenta! – musitaba la portadora del amor a todo pulmón a sus amigos.

- parece que a todos nos llegó su correo, será lo máximo, tenemos que prepararle algo para celebrar, además ella nos quiere ver a todos en el aeropuerto al llegar, a todos sin excepción – dijo un rubio ojiceleste mirando al fondo a su hermano mayor, ya sabía de antemano la dura relación que llevaba con la chica que estaba por volver a su hogar. –Matt espero que no haya ningún tipo de problema.

-Claro que no. –contesto el rubio con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, solo para que todas las miradas de sus amigos se centraran en él, es que para nadie era un secreto el odio profundo que se tenían esos dos y pensar que Ishida pudiera contestar tan calmado y con tan buen semblante, eso era increíble – estoy muy contento de que vuelva, ahora las cosas serán diferentes – dijo dando por terminado su punto.

-Si tú lo dices Matt, entonces la celebración será en mi casa ¿Qué les parece? – Dijo Izzy más que contento al ver que todos estaban dichosos dispuestos a celebrar el regreso de la castaña al país. – Ya saben, casa nueva, piscina, cockteles, licor por doquier, además contamos con que mis padres no están hasta inicio de la temporada escolar.

-Claroooo en tu casa será – Dijo El digielegido del valor, ya que era obvio que sería lo más apropiado al ser nuevo el hogar y Mimi se sorprendería. – tenemos que prepararlo todo, ella llegará mañana.

Así todos fueron planeando lo que harían el resto de tarde para que esa celebración aunque con poco tiempo de preparación fuese un éxito.

-lo siento chicos yo no puedo hacer nada hoy, pero estén seguros que mañana estaré todo el día con ustedes, se los juro – decía un muy serio Matt. Es que ese día no tendría ensayos con su banda, pero tendría que prepararse muy bien, parecía que eso de la declaración se adelantaría.

-Hermano no te preocupes, además somos muchos como vez, así que ve con la banda y practica, que mañana a las 7 nos veremos para ir al aeropuerto, todos juntos – le contestaba un muy contento tk a su hermano.

-sí, es cierto yo recogeré la camioneta de mi hermano y ahí nos transportaremos todos – Dijo Jou con total seguridad.

Al acordar eso, se fueron todos juntos pensando en el licor que comprarían, los desechables que necesitarían, así como todos los pequeños detalles que podrían hacer de su reunión lo máximo para la castaña. Solo un rubio ojiazul siguió su camino solo, iría a su casa a prepararse, el día de mañana decidiría todo su destino o eso era lo que se decía mentalmente para no retractarse.

Al otro día ya era la hora acordada, todos salieron, pero antes de eso Matt había llevado su guitarra donde Izzy sin que nadie lo notara, solo el dueño de la casa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto vieron como llegaba el avión desde New york, El rubio mayor sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y más al verla llegar; mientras sus amigas Yolei y Kari, se acercaban de las manos de Ken y Tk, parecía que ella se sorprendía y a la vez esa castaña tenía un semblante de tristeza, esa noche seria toda una sorpresa para los chicos ahí presentes….

**Fin de Flashback**

Que puedo decir, estaba nervioso y más al ver que ella ni siquiera me miraba, ¡noo! Era horrible se comportaba de nuevo como si me odiara, pero me miraba con tristeza, ¿cómo se llama la mezcla de odio y tristeza? ¿Tal vez pueda ser decepción?, parecía eso, sus ojos me transmitían decepción y yo no podía permitir que creyera que seguía siendo un imbécil y que solo estaba jugando con ella; como dije anteriormente ya no era un niño, ya era tiempo de tomar decisiones correctas para mí mismo, y eso era lo que planeaba hacer, como fuera esa noche durante la bienvenida le diría todo lo que sentía.

Recuerdo que mientras pasaba esa velada y la fiesta se animaba, ella estaba cada vez más lejos, reía, hablaba con todos, menos conmigo, será … ¿Qué era ella la que jugaba conmigo? … pensaba cosas como esas y cuando más lo pensaba mas melancólico me sentía, empezaron a hacer un karaoke decidí no participar; el hecho de ser cantante, creo que me daba ventaja, así que no la usaría, en tal caso vería a todos como cantaban y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con esa dulce voz que salía de sus persona, Mimi cantaba como toda una profesional y es que era un hermoso sonido, mil ángeles cantando y alrededor toda su atmosfera se transformaba… mientras más la veía más me daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ella, ya no podía mas, pero ella no me daba chance de acercarme; fue cuando decidí apartarme hacia el kiosco en mitad de la piscina necesitaba reflexionar, Esa chica me volvía loco.

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, y la vi. Ahí clavando sus ojos miel sobre mí, con una ternura única, puedo decir que ni mi madre me ha lanzado una mirada tan profunda como la que ella tenía en ese momento, parecía perdida en su mundo, pero me miraba fijamente, no se dio cuenta que me estaba acercando a ella, cuando pareció percatarse solo brinco asustada; parecía que de verdad estaba soñando despierta, pero yo ya no pararía mis pasos, me dirigía hacia un pequeño cuarto de herramientas donde la familia Izumi guardaban muchos objetos, no le di importancia, tome mi guitarra… era ahora o nunca. Me acerque a la "tarima" y empecé a hacer sonar mi melodía, ya no había marcha atrás, todo se acabaría en ese momento y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme. Yo la amaba y necesitaba sacar todos esos sentimientos de mi corazón.

Mientras cantaba solo miraba a cada uno de mis amigos, todos con esas caras tan sorprendidas, ¿enserio era de sorprenderse que un cantante… cante? Tal vez la melodía, la letra, todo el sentimiento que ponía en dicha canción, estaba exponiendo todo mi corazón, ja! Hasta yo no me lo creo, creo que el haber vivido con Tk y mi Madre durante los últimos años me había hecho daño… ya hasta romántico me había vuelto, pero por Mimi eso no era ningún esfuerzo. Al terminar tenia sobre mí todas las miradas expectantes, solo me restaba hacer la pregunta… En ese momento sentía morir… pero pasó más o menos así…

**Flashback**

-Mimi éste era el siguiente presente que pensaba enviarte, era sorpresa, la próxima semana iría de nuevo a presentarme en Estados Unidos y quería que tú escucharas la canción que mi corazón escribió para ti – dijo un rubio sintiendo como los colores subían a su rostro y es que había sido la declaración mas "cursi" que podía haber dado, pero para él no importaba el esfuerzo que fuera, esa Castaña era su sueño y si tenía que hacer eso o más lo haría por cumplir su anhelo de tenerla cerca.

-…a... – trataba de articular alguna monosílaba la castaña.

-Antes que digas algo más inteligente quiero preguntártelo –todos expectantes por lo que el rubio se disponía a decir - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – finalizó el digielegido de la amistad

-asfakfdsafa- esa fue la respuesta que musitó la castaña, parecía evidente la emoción, ya que sus lagrimas pronto emergieron de su rostro, se abalanzo hacia el rubio y ambos se fundieron en un beso, iniciado por la ojimiel.

-Ese es el mejor sí que me han dado – respondió el rubio, y ambos sonrieron, ese era el primer paso para lograr su felicidad…

**Fin Flashback**

Así mismo fue Mimi no pudo responder por medio de palabras inteligibles, pero fue mejor como lo hizo, aun recuerdo sus labios rozando los míos… ¡Oh por Dios! Tengo que dejar de leer las novelas de Mamá.

Lo único que puedo decir, siempre supe que la amaba, pensé que era la chica perfecta para mí y me esforcé, aunque muchos digan que solo es una niña caprichosa, para esos, tengo algo que decirles, no me importa yo cuidare a mi niña mimada hasta que me canse y estoy seguro de que para todo lo que espere, no llegará ese momento. Mi relación es… única, me complementa perfectamente ¿Quién lo podría haber imaginado?... tuve mi final de cuentos de hadas (como suele decir mi Amor), solo sé que a pesar de los problemas que se nos presenten en la vida y en todo podre acudir a ella, será un consuelo, será mi apoyo y será mi compañera hasta que ella me lo permita.

Mimi, creo que estaba destinado a ti y tu a mí, y…. desde siempre me enamore de ti… esas son las palabras que te puedo decir, y espero que respondan tu pregunta de ¿Cómo me enamoré? …

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? :D<p>

espero que les haya agradado :D

sin más que decir me despido ...

bye

dejenme un review :D solo una breve opinión del fic


End file.
